


Three Times Sirius and Remus Almost Got Caught Kissing

by thesoundofnat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: In a swift movement he was at Remus’ side, kissing up his jaw as if they weren’t in a classroom. “Sirius, what-”“Shh. We don’t have much time,” he replied, his breath tickling Remus’ neck. “She’ll be back any second.”“So maybe we shouldn’t-”“I’ll be quick. I’ve just missed you.”





	Three Times Sirius and Remus Almost Got Caught Kissing

**1.**

Remus didn’t know just when this had become a tradition, but it was, and who was he to break a tradition?

They met up during their lunch break, complains or exciting news or trivial information on the tip of their tongues, and once they’d told each other everything they couldn’t during classes - or when James and Peter were around - they slipped into an empty corridor and let their lips collide.

You see, this wasn’t a secret.  _They_ weren’t something no one knew about, but it was rare that they got to touch this way when others were around, partly due to manners, partly due to others sending them weird looks. Even James and Peter told them to get a room, which was hard to do when you shared one with them.

So they compromised. If someone walked in on them here, in a hallway that was almost never used, it would be their own fault. Of course that didn’t mean that they enjoyed almost getting caught, but there was something thrilling about the prospect, after all.

At least according to Sirius. Remus was, for a lack of a better word, panicking throughout it all.

Breaking the kiss briefly, he mumbled, “Pads, what if someone-”

“No one’s gonna see us,” Sirius replied, pulling him in again.

Another break. “Yes, but what if-”

“Stop stressing.” Pulling him in again.

“Okay, but wha-”

Sirius broke the kiss now to send him an exaggerated look. “And when exactly did you master the art of speaking while kissing?”

“I’m serious.”

“So am I. Literally. Relax, will you? No one’s gonna find us here, and if they do we can always wipe their memory.”

“Not funny.”

“It’s a little funny.” Sirius poked at his ribs. “You want to smile, admit it.”

Remus batted his hands away, setting his jaw in order to not give into his boyfriend’s words. “Stop being annoying.”

Sirius tilted his head. “Hey. Come here.”

Remus couldn’t resist that soft tone he’d adopted, but he still threw a glance behind him before taking a step closer.

Sirius grabbed his wrists. “I’ve missed you today, you know? Not having the same classes throughout the whole day like before is hard for me.”

“I know,” Remus replied with a sigh.

“And we won’t do this for long. We don’t even have to make out. I would be content in just holding you.”

“But I want to make out.”

Sirius barked out a laugh. “So stop stressing then. We’re wasting precious make out minutes here.”

Remus gave in and leaned in again, letting the familiar feeling of those lips against his own calm him and excite him as Sirius wrapped his arms around him. If he focused hard enough on Sirius’ fingertips digging into his back or Sirius’ tongue brushing against his or their noses colliding, maybe he could pretend as if they weren’t out in the open, in a hallway anyone could walk into.

Of course, when someone  _did_ round the corner it became increasingly harder to pretend as if they were alone.

Sirius saw them first, fortunately, because Remus was bound to not have a single idea of what to do. Sirius, on the other hand, was quick, and before he knew it he’d dragged Remus with him in the fastest sprint of their lives, and suddenly they found themselves in a broom closet, the door shutting behind them as they pressed themselves to the wall in panic. Remus’ heart was hammering against his chest, and he just about resisted putting his hand over it to keep it in place.

Whomever they’d run from walked past the closet with even steps, so they had probably not seen them, but that didn’t stop Remus from turning to Sirius in the now semi dark and snapping, “I told you so!”

“Yeah, yeah, you were right as usual. Congrats or something.”

“I didn’t  _want_ to be right.”

“Hey, we made it unseen, didn’t we? Maybe we should’ve just come in here from the beginning.”

“I’m never touching you ever again.”

Of course he took back his words merely a minute later, but that was another story.

**2.**

They weren’t actually desperate enough to end up in another broom closet voluntarily (yet), but they took advantage of every single solitary moment.

They were both in detention, and funnily enough they were alone. Professor McGonagall had been watching them clean a bunch of dirty buckets that had been used for Merlin knew what, but they’d had far worse detentions and weren’t complaining (okay, Sirius was complaining a little bit). She’d slipped out briefly to take care of something - “I will know if you do anything but clean, mind you” - and Remus was determined to not stop cleaning for a second until she returned because he really did believe her words, but of course Sirius had other plans.

In a swift movement he was at Remus’ side, kissing up his jaw as if they weren’t in a classroom. “Sirius, what-”

“Shh. We don’t have much time,” he replied, his breath tickling Remus’ neck. “She’ll be back any second.”

“So maybe we shouldn’t-”

“I’ll be quick. I’ve just missed you.”

Remus had too. They’d been forced to come to detention immediately after their last class, and seeing as McGonagall had held their last lesson she’d escorted them to the detention herself, leaving them little room for touching or even conversing. The thought of grabbing Sirius’ hand, of holding him close once this detention was over, was the only thing keeping Remus motivated that gloomy evening, but to be fair he’d always been the more patient one in this relationship.

He turned his head to meet Sirius’ lips with his own, the kiss barely a peck, but more than enough in that moment. Their hands were dirty and Remus was still holding his bucket, so their mouths did all the touching, along with the occasional forehead against forehead or nose brushing over nose. It was almost better to not be able to use the rest of their bodies. It was different.

The door opened and they parted so quickly Sirius almost fell over, which of course McGonagall noticed and raised a questioning eyebrow over. “And what is happening here, Mr Black?”

“Nothing, Minnie dearest. I was just so overwhelmed by your sudden presence. Don’t ever leave me again, okay?”

Remus practically hid in his bucket in order to hold back his laugh, but McGonagall only sighed longsufferingly and sat down again. If she’d noticed them kissing she kept it to herself, but Remus had a feeling she hadn’t.

**3.**

Their dorm room was, miraculously, empty, and Sirius and Remus wasted no time. Sirius tackled him to the bed within seconds, his hands everywhere they could reach while still staying above Remus’ clothes, and Remus, in turn, gripped Sirius’ shirt so tightly it almost ripped, but neither of them was paying that any mind.

“Lord, I’ve not been able to stop thinking about you today,” Sirius mumbled into his lips. “I fantasized about kissing you all damn day.”

Remus drank his words up, deepening the kiss with each syllable until Sirius couldn’t speak anymore, because speaking wasn’t necessary and they both knew it.

The bed was squeaking beneath them oh so unsubtly, but the knowledge that merely their roommates and friends would be the ones to walk in on them made them bolder, and Remus was barely worrying about the very unlocked door and could only focus on Sirius weight on him and the way his long hair was brushing against his cheeks.

He really should’ve known better, because when the door did open his panic hit him so much harder, since he hadn’t been expecting it, but Sirius - quick, quick Sirius - was off the bed and on his own, knocking his bag over in the process and spilling most of its content onto the floor, and so he was very much occupied when James stuck his head in. “What happened?”

“Was revising. Had a spasm and here I am,” Sirius said tiredly, as if extremely done with his own clumsiness. Remus, on the other hand, had rolled onto his side so that he had his back against James, afraid that his face would betray him.

“Is Moony sleeping?”

“Not sure. Hey, Moony, you awake?”

“No.”

“Definitely fast asleep.”

“I came to grab my own books, but seeing as you’re already working I might as well sit down with you so we can motivate each other.”

Remus was sure Sirius was internally screaming as much as he was. “There’s nothing in the world I would rather do, my dear Prongs, but I’ve had enough of knowledge for today.”

“Fair enough. I’ll go force Wormtail to work with me.”

“Don’t forget his bag.”

James left, closing the door behind him, and Remus felt the bed dip with an added weight. “He’s gone.”

“I’m deceased. There’s no use speaking to me.”

“And people say I’m dramatic.”

“They’re not wrong.”

Sirius kissed his cheek, and Remus couldn’t help but to lean into it. “You tired? You wanna nap before dinner?”

“We should actually revise too.”

“No can do. If James walks in on me revising when I said I’m done for the day he would probably not do a thing, but it would look weird. And besides, I could really do with a nap, and I’m sure you could too.”

It was true. Remus was exhausted, and as the adrenaline left his body it was now more apparent than ever. “Only for a little bit.”

Sirius settled down beside him happily, one hand resting on Remus’ waist. “You smell good.”

Remus just hummed, his eyelids already shut and his face relaxed. If anyone walked in on them it would be to find something innocent, and so he wasn’t stressing about it at all. Instead, he fell asleep in Sirius’ arms, with Sirius’ breath against his neck and his heart beating against his back. He couldn’t think of a better way to nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://thesoundofnat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
